Your Heart is Mine
by Benda
Summary: AU,ancient Greece: All is fair in love in war... even if you're a god? Watch as Cupid gets tangled up in a mess with mortals, while we're at it lets drag a god into it. YXO RXK BXK
1. Three Strikes, You're out!

okay so I've been in a total fanfic funk lately, but then I came up with this story. This story is going to be pretty short, it'll probably be around 3 or 4 chapters. I thought of this for Valentines day so uhh enjoy.

AN: I'm taking a small break on "Close to Heaven" but I will finish it! ...one of these days

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss so don't sue me cause all you'll get is my tomokazu signed Weiss poster... and then I'll cry.

Warning: very mild violence and lots of shonen-ai/yoai.

Pairings: Yoji/Omi, Brad/Ken(very slight), Ran/Ken

Summary: AU, takes place in ancient Greece, Aphrodite sends Cupid(Omi) to make one Yoji Kudo find love, but the unexpected happens when Yoji refuses the love that cupid offers to help him to find. But Omi won't give up that easy, he'll make Yoji find love, cause that's his job... but is this a job he really wants? Maybe with Yoji's help he'll find what he's been searching for. This a romantic fanfic full of gods with a hint of angst and mucho romance.

AN: OHHH And I might do some fanart for this fic... which is a rare treat cause I don't usually post fanart!

CHP 1 Three strikes, you're out!

"Here's your next mission." The busty red head turns to the young blonde. "His name is Yojean Kudo, but he goes by Yoji."(1)

"Yojean? That's quite a feminine name." The young blonde thinks aloud.

The red head rolls her eyes and continues. "He's 21 and has a bad rep for being hedonistic. He's going to be a tough one to beat, but this is one mission you can not fail, understand" The boy nods obediently. "Now go, and don't come back until you accomplish your task." With a small bow the boy takes off. The red head watches the boy disappear from sight. "This is going to be a tough task for you Omi, but don't give up for you might just find what you've been searching for all the long."

Omi looks down the road, then up it. _"He should be heading this way soon, it'll be the perfect opportunity."_ Omi thinks to himself as he makes his way into a near by tree.

As if according to schedule a tall figure appears in the horizon, making his way down the road. The young boy smiles to himself, _"ah these mortals, so predictable."_

Omi watches as the figure comes close, his eyes widen slightly. _"Can a mortal be truly this beautiful"_ He asks himself, all the while staring at the god among men that is currently walking down the deserted road. Tall, with golden skin that seems to have been lightly kissed by the sun itself, shoulder length hair the color of wheat, and eyes so green that could make jade envious. A tan tunic to cover his body, with tan ropes around his waist, an outfit so simple, but on him it looked like a robe fit for the gods. _"I almost envy the mere mortal that will be receiving his love." _He thinks to himself before preparing his bow. A shot through the heart, easy enough, it was a target he never missed. With a soft sigh he lets the string go, sending a golden arrow through the air.

_"It..Its impossible"_ The boy stares at the man holding his arrow just millimeters from his heart. _"H-how could a mere mortal catch my arrow" _He blinks a few times. He didn't know what to do in a situation such as this, because, well, things like this never happened.

Omi freezes as emerald eyes turn to him. The blonde was staring at him, he knew he should leave, but the intensity in those eyes kept him in place. After a moment the mortal speaks. "Cupid I take it" The boy blinks a few times before nodding. "Well we don't want your business here so go play robin hood with somebody else's heart."(2) With that he continues his journey down the road.

Omi gawks at the man as he walks, no saunters, away. _"I can't believe the NERVE of that human" _ He nearly growls in frustration. "_Does he even know who he's dealing with! ...well he knew who I was so I suppose that's a yes... but still! Well I'll show him! Yoji Kudo, your heart is mine"_

_XXXXX_

Omi hated playing dirty, he really did, but this Yoji Kudo left him no other choice. He'd have to shoot when the blonde was least expecting it. Shooting others in the back wasn't the most tasteful thing, but desperate times ask for desperate measures.

He looks around the town below him, once spotting the local tavern he swoops down, and lands gracefully on the roof. His white feathers standing out against the black night sky, luckily for him he was above a tavern, and even if he was spotted, no one would believe the person who spotted him. He prepares his bow and arrows, waiting until the blonde exits the establishment.

Within ten minutes the blonde comes staggering out, a drunk grin upon his lips. The boy stares for a second before letting his arrow fly. He watches it near its target, the blonde seeming oblivious to its present, then all of the sudden the blonde falls to the ground, the arrow flying past his head, hitting the ground some distance away. Omi just gawks, twice...twice the blonde managed to dodge his arrow! He watched in stunned silence as the blonde pick himself up off the ground before falling again. Finally after the eighth try, the blonde managed to get to his feet and staggers away into the night.

_"It's not possible! Its just not possible! I mean once, just a fluke, but twice? Why is he so hell bent on dodging love" _The blonde stands there for a moment, pondering this fault. "_Well it doesn't matter what his reason is, either way he's going to fall. Now its not just a mission, but a matter of pride! This, Yoji Kudo, is now personal" _The blonde vows to himself, his look of determination disturbingly cute.

_XXXXX_

"Damn Cupid has it out for me I tell ya" The red head rolls his eyes, Yoji had come home drunk...again. "Can't he pick on someone else" He wallows in his self pity. "Like you" The red head raises a brow. Him? Fall in love?

"Don't be absurd." He says half to himself and half to the blonde. Him in love? That was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. He was incapable of love, well ever since his sister... He stops that train of thought. Besides Aphrodite probably crossed him off the "to do" list.

"He really is after me" The blonde waves his arms dramatically.

"I suppose he's got the wings, the diaper, the whole deal" The red head remarks sarcastically.

The blonde does"He does! Well not the diaper... but the rest is true." The red head sends him a look saying 'I'm supposed to believe this?'. "He's beautiful, like a girl, but don't let that fool you! He's a cunning devil that bastard" The red head leads the blonde to his bed, helping the older man get in. He had seen Yoji drunk before but this was just ridiculous. "Keep an eye out for him for me will ya Ran"

"Of course." Ran walks out of the blonde's room just rolling his eyes.

_XXXXX_

_"Third times a charm."_ The blonde thinks to himself. That blonde had made a fool out of him enough, he was going to settle this now. He lands in a nearby tree and watches as the blonde moves silently through the forest, stalking his prey as if he was no better than the animals he was hunting. The blonde spotted one, a deer, he was going in for the kill. For a moment Omi felt slightly sorry for making the blonde lose his prey, but then he remember how he'd been humiliated and no longer felt guilty for that man anymore. With this decided he lets his third arrow go. As if the blonde heard the arrow from a mile away, he dodged it with ease.

"UGH" The small blonde squeezed his bow in frustration, causing it to crack in some places. (An: Poor Omi, how frustrating that must be.)

Mean while the blonde just stares as he prey bounds away. That was it, bugging him when he was drunk or bored was one thing, but when he was hunting was another story. "That's is" He growls out. He marches up to the tree Omi is perched in, and glares up at him. "Alright Cupid You have officially pissed me off! Now come down here so I can rip those wings off your back and shove them down your girly little throat" He snarls at the boy.

"Girly" Omi practically yells. "I'm a patient guy, but you've run that patience dry" He snaps at the taller blonde. "Do you not know who I am"

"You're cupid, it was hard to tell without the diaper but I pretty much figured it out." A sadistic smirk sweeps across his lips as the boy grinds his teeth in frustration. "Now what I want to know is why am I on your shit list"

"I'm trying to help you, the least you do is be grateful you barbaric Neanderthal"

"I'll show you barbaric" He shakes a fist at the boy.

"Why the hell do you keep dodging my arrows"

"Why the hell do you keep firing them" Yoji counters.

"CAUSE THATS MY JOB YOU MORON"

"Moron" He glares daggers at the

"You heard me MORON" The blonde yells loudly, nearly making the tall blonde fall over. For being someone as small as he was he could sure yell.

"Get out of that tree at say that to my face you fairy"

Omi literally growls at him. "Why should I do something so barbaric as fighting"

"Don't act so high and mighty! Just because your immortal doesn't mean I can't kick your ass"

"And just because I'm small and more mature than you doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass"

"More mature! I dare you to say that to my face" He was almost to the point of climbing up that tree and pulling that winged asshole down.

"I would but I'm afraid that your stupidity is contagious"

(AN: Benda takes and interval from the angry atmosphere the two bishonen have created. Shows pics of meadows and bunnies.)

"I'M GOING TO SHOVE THOSE ARROWS" He stops midsentence as the boy sends him a sad look. He's frozen speechless by eyes as blue as the sky.

"Why"

"Why" Yoji echoes.

"Why do you run from love" Omi asks sadly.

_"Is this kid for real? One minute he's yelling, the next he's nearly crying..."_ He's silent for a minute. "I don't want to suffer through something as mundane as love."

"But love is the most precious thing humans are capable are of." He practically pleads with the man.

"I've suffered through it once, don't make me suffer again." He voice carrying an exhausted tone.

Omi's silent for a moment, before flying down to the ground, standing in front of the man. "Love isn't a burden, its a gift."

"Then why does it still hurt" He looks away sadly.

"Yoji.." Omi had no idea that the blonde had loved before. "...Love is...something to be cherished. And even if you lose it... you mustn't give up on it. Please... Yoji."

The blonde's eyes snap to the boy, that face, that expression... "_Its... like her."_ Both a silent for a long moment"I... I can't." Omi stares at him a sad look on his face"Can't you see that I can't. So please, just leave me be."

"I can't." Omi whispers softly.

Yoji's eyes widen as he hears bow strings released. He looks are swiftly, where we they coming from? He couldn't see them.

He freezes, arrows hitting their mark, a gasp fills the air. He turns and looks back to the boy, who's eyes are wide with shock. Slowly he looks back at his wing, three arrows sticking out, blood rushing down white feathers. _"Blood" _ The blonde stares as the boy crumbles to the ground, nurturing his wing.

"That has to be a huge bird! Did you see those wings? They were huge! We are in for a feast tonight."

Hunters, and they were close. Yoji looks back down at the boy. "Run" he hisses at the boy.

Omi looks at him and blinks a few times. "I... I can't. My wing... besides... I have no where to go..."

_"Shit" _ Yoji curses to himself. What to do what to do? He could leave the boy there and let the bastard deal with it himself, or he could help him out. The boy had really been pestering him so maybe it was karma, then again it was his fault the boy was injured. He did ask him out of the tree..."_Shit"_ He mentally curses again before scooping the boy into his arms. Omi stares at him for a moment before passing out. Yoji looks down at him"Some god you are." he says quietly before running off.

_XXXXX_

1) How Greek is the name Yoji? I had to make it short for something... I know... LAME but that's the last time you'll hear that name. I promise!

2) This Line is from a song called stupid cupid by Connie Francis. And I know the story of robin hood didn't exist at this time but I really like that line -

SOOO Yeah that's the first chapter. You like- If ya do review- I would appreciate it! So Thanks 3


	2. Psuedo

AN I know the whole Omi/Cupid name is confusing, but I try to explain it in this chapter. Ken on the other hand will be spending most of the fanfic by another name.

Sorry about the bad grammar last chapter, I re-read it and was like "Wow that is bad." This chapter should be better, cause I'm actually going to have my beta reader check it this time. So yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own weiss so don't sue me cause all you'll get is my tomokazu signed weiss poster... and then I'll cry.

Warning: very mild violence and lots of shonen-ai/yoai. Ran's a little OOC this chapter. Gomen T-T

Pairings: Yoji/Omi, Brad/Ken(very slight), Ran/Ken

Summary: AU, takes place in ancient Greece, Aphrodite sends Cupid(Omi) to make one Yoji Kudo find love, but the unexpected happens when Yoji refuses the love that cupid offers to help him to find. But Omi won't give up that easy, he'll make Yoji find love, cause that's his job... but is this a job he really wants? Maybe with Yoji's help he'll find what he's been searching for. This a romantic fanfic full of gods with a hint of angst and mucho romance.

Warning: This chapter may be a little confusing because I go into Greek mythology, but I tried hard to explain things, if ya get confused let me know and I'll explain!

Thanks to my reviews!

Koneko Bombay: Thank you so much for pointing that out, I hadn't noticed how bad the typos were. I hope that this chapter proves to be better. And I actually did fanart, it came out pretty good, I was excited. I'll try to get it up when I get the next chapter up. I'll be putting them on but to make it easier I'll post a link or something. But thanks for the review!

SevenMaxwell: Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter, I hope you like it as much as the first!

Shiko87: Thanks! I'm a huge Yoji/Omi fan too. But this story line gets a little bizarre but never fear the saps still here. I rhymed! -

CHP 2 Pseudo

Ran blinks, rubs his eyes, then blinks again. "Yoji?"

"No its the toothfairy, of course its me! Now give me a hand will ya!" He glares at the red head from the door way. The red head walks up to his roommates and looks at the bundle in his arms, indeed it was cupid. Yoji sighs deeply before pushing his way past Ran. "I'll explain to you later." He calls out to the red head behind him. Yoji makes his way to his bed, laying the boy down on his stomach.

"Is...Is that?" Ran ask hesitantly from behind him. Normally he preferred to stay out of Yoji's affairs but this one was a doozy. (An: How do you spell that? Is it even a word?)

"Yes it's Cupid." He turns and looks at the red head. "So do you think you can help him?"

Ran arches a brow. "I'm not a doctor, especially a doctor for the immortals."

Yoji sighs. "No you're not, but you know more about it than I do. Besides if I don't do anything the gods are going to have my ass for this!" Ran nods slowly before approaching the boy. Both are quiet as Ran stares at the injured wings.

"I don't know anything about wings, but I'll give it a try." Yoji sends Ran a grateful look before going to get some supplies.

For the next hour or so the red head works quietly. Finally he stands up after bandaging the wing. "Luckily it wasn't extremely damaged, so I was able to fix it for the most part. Know he just needs to let it heal."

"T-thanks Ran... You really saved my ass."

The red head shrugs, "I've gotten used to it. Now are you going to tell me what happened?" Yoji nods and relays the entire store to Ran, all the while Ran listens quietly.

A small groan distracts Yoji as he's about to finish up his story. Both turn their attention to the figure on the bed. Yoji walks over to the boy as his eyes open. "Y-Yoji?"

"I'm here. So how ya feelin' kiddo?" He asks, while kneeling next to the immortal.

Ran watches the interaction between the two with an eyebrow raised.

"Kiddo?" He blinks at the blonde. "I'm a few hundred years older than you, shouldn't I be calling you Kiddo?" He asks after a moment of thought.

The tall blonde smiles softly. "Of course, I keep forgetting that you're a god."

Omi blushes deeply. "I'm not really a god… I'm more like an everlasting servant to the gods." Yoji nods after a moment. "Umm…" Yoji follows the boy's eyes and looks back at Ran.

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot about him!" Yoji says with a slight laugh, while Ran glares at him. "This living statue would be Ran. I suppose you could say he's my roommate." Omi looks at the red head, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the icy glare. Yoji laughs loudly. "Don't be frightened! I know he looks scary, but under that cold glare and expressionless features there's a real softy."

"Yoji." The red head snarls ever-so-slightly.

"Ran…Ran…" The two roommates looks at the boy who seems lost in thought. "…Ran…Oh yes! I remember."

"Remember what?" The blonde raises a brow.

"Huh? Oh… I was just trying to remember who Ran is, now I remember." Yoji looks at Ran then back to Omi, both giving the boy a puzzled look. "Ah… As Cupid its my job to make people in love, so I take it upon myself to know each and every mortal, cause I never know who'll be next on my list." He smiles cheerfully at them.

"You're telling me you know every single mortal!"

"Yep!" He smiles at the blonde's shocked expression.

"So you really are Cupid." The red head speaks up. Omi looks at him and nods. The room falls silent for a few minutes, finally Ran speaks up again. "Well since Yoji didn't do his job, I guess I have to go get dinner." Ran turns and leave the room.

"Oi! Its not my fault!" The blonde yells at the red head's back.

Omi covers his mouth to hold back a laugh. Both blondes are quiet until the door slams.

"That guy, he may be a big softy, but he's still a prick!" The blonde scowls softly.

"Say, Yoji…" The blonde looks back at his guest. "I'm really grateful you helped me out."

The blonde gives him a warm smile before ruffling his hair. "Think nothing of it. Besides, if I had left you there the gods would've had my ass for sure!" He laughs at his own comment.

"I'm sorry I've been bothering you so much…" The small blonde gives him a sad look. "I hadn't know about your previous experiences with love…"

"There was no way for you to know."

"It's my job to know!" The small blonde sighs deeply. "Even though I know, nothings going to change."

"What do you mean?" Yoji shifts from his crouching position to sit on the floor by his bed.

"I still have to do my job."

Yoji groans slightly. "Couldn't you just give up on me and find someone else to pick on?"

"I have my orders, and if I fail… I will be punished severely." Both blondes fall silent. "I… I really envy you."

Yoji laughs sarcastically. "Me? I think I'm the last person you should be envious of."

"My job is to make people fall in love, and that has been my job for hundreds of years… but…"

"But?" Yoji gives him a sidelong glance. _"It is I should be envious of him, he's hundreds of years old and he still looks great."_

"I live only to serve." Yoji's eyes widen slightly and he turns to look at the young-looking-old-man. "I live to do other's bidding. Whereas you are free! You are free to live your life as you choose, free to say no, and free to love. I… I don't have those freedoms." The blonde looks out a nearby window, "I feel like a caged bird, putting on a show only for the hope of someday being allowed to spread my wings." A sad smile plays across his lips. "Sometimes I wonder if I am even alive…"

"Cupid…" Yoji says sadly.

The blonde boy laughs. "Is it all right that I call you by your name?"

Yoji raises a brow not really understanding what the boy was talking about. "Um sure."

Omi flashes him a smile. "Then you can call me by my name as well."

"Cupid…" Yoji starts, but stops as Omi laughs again. The boy had the kind of laugh that was contagious. Just hearing him laugh brought a smile to Yoji's lips.

"That's not my name silly!"

Poor Yoji looks very confused by this point. "But I thought you were…"

"Cupid is a title, not a name."

"I was going to say, who would ever hate their child enough to name them cupid?"

"If I was to ever leave the position, then someone else would replace me and be given the title of cupid."

"Oh so you can leave if you wanted."

Omi blinks. "N-not really. I have no where to go. Besides, for giving up the title I've been given, I would be exiled from Olympus."

Yoji blinks. "That seems a little harsh." The immortal falls quiet, not really wanting to respond to that. He looks away from the man. "So what can I call you then?" Yoji asks a few moments later.

Omi looks at him and smiles. "Omi! You can call me Omi." Yoji smiles back, "_his smile is contagious too". _

"I hope you don't find this too rude…but." Omi pulls at the blankets nervously. "I was wondering if you could tell me… what's love like? I-I've always wondered…"

Yoji's smile fades. "It's not rude." With a sigh, he leans against the bed again. "For as much as I bitch about it… its not that bad. In fact its quite wonderful. Its like… finding someone who you can't live without otherwise you'll surely die, but all the while whenever you're with them you feel like your heart could burst and you'll die anyway."

"Is that really a good thing?" Omi laughs slightly.

"When you're with someone you love, you can't find the strength to frown. It's like… you're looking through the world in rose tinted monocles (1)." Yoji looks off into space, a warm smile falling upon normally cold lips. "Finding love is like finding a reason to exist."

After a few moments of silence. "If its so great then why won't you let me help you?"

"I lost the one person I loved most in this world. I wanted to die, but I couldn't, so until then I'll live until the day I can meet her again."

Omi sighs and looks away. _"This is going to be harder than I thought."_

XXXXX 

Later that day Ran comes back to a disturbingly quiet house. Cautiously he approaches the door and quietly opens it, peeking in only to find Yoji sitting at the table, staring off into space. Deeming it safe (I use the term loosely), Ran walks in. "I'm back…" He trails off noticing that Yoji hasn't even noticed that he had entered the room. "Yoji."

Upon hearing his name, Yoji snaps out of his trance. "Huh? Oh hey Ran, when did you get back?"

Ran sighs, he knows better than to harass Yoji when he's in one of his 'moods'. "Where's the kid?"

"Omi? He's asleep…" He fades of, becoming silent only to hear sounds of the small blond stirring into consciousness. "Or at least he was." Yoji gets up and makes his way his door.

"Yoji…" Yoji stops and looks back at the red head. "Its none of my business, but are you ok?"

Yoji blinks in shock, but after the moment has passed he smiles. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking Ran."

Ran just "hn"s and goes off to start dinner, or so Yoji assumes.

Yoji walks into the room and smiles at the boy. "Feelin' better?"

Omi smiles back. "Of course."

"So does it take you longer to heal because you're just an immortal and not a god?"

Omi thinks for a moment, "I suppose so".

Everything comes to a halt as the door to the house bursts open, filling all the rooms with dust. "Omi!" A voice calls out from the dust.

Yoji coughs a few times as he shields his eyes. "Omi, you know this guy?"

Omi's eyes widen, "Oh boy."

The dust eventually clears and three pairs of eyes widen. Omi and Yoji stare at the figure from the bedroom, while Ran stares at man in front of him. Yoji gets on the ground and bows slightly. While Ran, on the other hand, only stares. Dark brown hair frames tanned features. Beautiful teal eyes are complemented by a band on the man's head. A strong body that most warriors would die to have, except this beautiful body is free of any scars or injuries. Finally Ran's eyes drift lower, sandals of gold with beautiful feathery wings at the ankles. This man was beautiful, godly beautiful. Of course that's when it hit him, he immediately lowers to one knee, and lowers his head to the god in front of him.

The brunette stares down at the red head kneeling in front of him. He bends down slightly to grab a hold of the man's pale chin, and gently lifts the man to his feet. "Please, Please do not bow." Ran looks up into sea kissed eyes. "That's much better." The brunette offers a soft smile that knocks the wind out of the red head. The brunette stares at the red head for a few moment longer, before remembering his task at hand. "Omi, I'm here to see Omi." Ran points to the bedroom behind him, not trusting his voice to speak.

"_A god here? Gods do not descend to earth for no reason…" _Ran's thoughts drift to a more important observation. _"I…I knew gods were supposed to how an out of this world beauty, but I never expected to see one as beautiful as him. Aa… what am I thinking? He's probably another greedy, mortal enslaving god like the rest."_

Ran watches as the brunette makes his way to the back room. He nods at Yoji to stand before approaching Omi. Both immortals stare at each other for a long moment. Suddenly the brunette glomps the smaller boy. Causing the blonde and the red head to falter (fancy word for sweatdrop).

"Omi I'm so glad you ok! I was so worried about you! How are you feeling! They didn't hurt you did you! Oh my goodness your wing! Did they do that! I'll find whoever did that and take them straight to the underworld(2)! Can I get you anything? Do you want me to go tell Aphrodite! I can bring her right away if you need me too! Are you-" His mile-a-minute rant was cute short as Omi placed his hand over his mouth.

"I'm all right Hermes. You worry to much!" He smiles warmly at the god. Omi looks over at Yoji and Ran who are staring with their mouths open. "Ahh… Hermes, these are the guys who saved me. This is Yoji and this is Ran." Ken blinks at the boy then turns to the two men. He gets up and walks, actually stumbles, right pass Yoji and straight to Ran. He gets down on one knee like Ran had done previously. Ran blinks in utter shock that a god is bowing down to him. Hermes just smiles warmly and grabs Ran's hand, kissing it gently.

"Thank you, you have my gratitude. If anything had happened to Omi I would've been very upset." Ran's face heats up slightly, he nods slightly. Hermes moves to stand but loses his balance and falls against the already blushing red head. Mean while Omi just laughs, as Yoji stares in shock.

Hermes quickly pulls himself back to a standing position, and looks away from the red head but not before the red head noticed the red tint to the gods cheeks. "Thanks again." Hermes says almost bashfully.

Both Ran and Yoji just blink in shock. "I'll explain." The turn to Omi when he breaks the silence. "Hermes may be the fastest god but… he's used to always using his sandals so walking on his own to feet has become quite the task."

"In other words he's clumsy." Yoji chimes in.

"Hey!" Hermes yells, blushing slightly. Yoji just laughs.

"Say Hermes…" Hermes looks at the blonde boy. "Why are you here?"

Hermes thinks hard for a moment, "I don't remember." With a smile he stumbles his way to the door. "I'm sure I'll remember it later. Oh and I'll come back to check up on ya, but I've got to run some messages around, you know the usual." Omi nods and with that Hermes makes his way out the and takes flight. Yoji and Ran stare from the door way as Hermes disappears into the horizon.

"Damn he is fast." With that said Yoji makes his way back inside. Leaving Ran by the door.

Ran stares off into the horizon. _"He's a god… but he acts so human."_

XXXXX 

Later that night.

"So Omi, You and Hermes close?" Yoji asks, trying to start a conversation after a quiet dinner.

"Oh…uhh… You could say that. We've been friends for a very, very, very, very long time." He smiles. "Hermes is… very kind."

"Ohh?" Yoji raises a brow suggestively.

Omi blushes deeply. "I-it's not like that!"

Yoji clenched his fist in annoyance. _"Why am I so annoyed? Maybe I didn't get enough sleep. Or maybe its because that klutz broke my door. Yeah that's it". _"Uh-huh."

Omi looks away, "It's not…" Having Yoji say that really bothered him, though he couldn't say why. "…like that… I can't-" As if on cue a large crash is heard out side, and after a few minutes of silence Hermes comes barging in again.

"You didn't need that wooden box did you?" He asks bashfully, all the while scratching the back of his head.

"For a god you sure have no grace." Yoji speaks up, an amused tone to his voice.

"What!" He looks at the tall blonde, who is sending him an amused look. "Its not my fault! I've worn these shoes for a VERY long time!" The brunette practically screeched.

Yoji smiled, he was beginning to like this guy. "So tell me, did Zeus give you those shoes cause you can't even walk five steps with tripping?"

"I can walk more then five steps-" "Hermes" Hermes stops midsentence and looks at Omi.

"Do you remember why you came by?"

Hermes just looks at him blankly for a few minutes. "Oh yes! Aphrodite says she wants you to stay here until until you can fly. Though I'm not sure why… I mean I could take you back…" He trails off, deep in thought.

"I think I know why." Omi mumbles.

Yoji chuckles. "Ah so this is all Aphrodite's doing?"

Hermes looks at Yoji then Omi. "What's he mean Omi?"

"Well it seems that I am on Aphrodite's shit list." Hermes sends him a puzzled look. "In other words, I'm on Omi's hit list."

"Oooh." Hermes ponders this for a moment, then realization hits. "Ahh! You mean Omi's supposed to shoot you!"

Omi opens his mouth to speak, but Yoji interrupts. "Yep, three times he's tried and the little bugger hasn't given up!"

Hermes just stares blankly at Omi. "Why did you have to tell him that!" Omi shrieks at Yoji.

"Don't forget I saved your hinny! At least give me some bragging rights!"

"Then brag about saving me, not about how much I suck!" Omi glares.

Yoji smirks, "I never said you suck, but who am I to disagree with an immortal?"

Omi growls at him, "I don't suck! You're just lucky!"

"Lucky… three times? What are those odds? Oh yeah… UNLIKELY! Just admit it, I'm too good for you!"

"WHAT!"

At this point Ran and Hermes start backing up towards to door. Within a few minutes they are away from what will probably soon be an all out brawl. Ran leans against a near by tree. "They act like their married or something."

Hermes laughs. "You're right, they do."

Ran blinks and looks over at him. Somehow it had slipped Ran's mind that Hermes was a god. He was nothing like he expected. "So…" Ran starts after a few minutes of silence. "How's it like, being a god?"

Hermes looks at him and gives him a faint smile. "It is what it is." Ran nods slightly before looking out into the dark night.

"Umm…"

Ran looks over at Hermes who is staring intently at him. "Yes?"

"Do you hate me?" Hermes asks reluctantly. Ran looks surprised by this question, then a little bit confused. "I…I'm the one who took your sister to the underworld, so don't you hate me?"

Ran stiffens at the mention of his sister. He looks away for a moment, then back to Hermes. He starts to say something but stops. _"H-how? How can a god hold so much sadness in his eyes? Gods never regret…do they?"_

"Just forget that I asked…" Hermes shrugs.

"I don't hate you." Ran starts walking away from the house.

"Huh?" Hermes blinks, and then follows the red head.

"I don't hate you. It wasn't your fault she died, it was only your job to take her when she did."

"If it counts for anything… I'm sorry."

Ran nods, and continues walking for a few minutes before speaking again. "Tell me, If an immortal was to fall in love with a human, what would happen?"

Hermes looks at him and grins. "You noticed it too?"

"Noticed?"

"The way Omi and Yoji act around each other, you noticed it too?" Ran nods in affirmation. Hermes smiles. "I've never seem Omi like that before, he seems so happy." He stops and thinks for a moment, before continuing. "If things continue the way they're going, then I can see Omi falling in love with Yoji."

"Yes but what will happens if that occurs."

The smile fades from Hermes lips. "Omi will be stricken of his title of Cupid and be banished from Olympus." He looks at Ran sadly. "Its really very sad, the gods can fall in love, but servants of gods do not have that right. Out of everyone on Olympus, Omi deserves to be loved the most."

Ran stops and turns to him. "You are not Hermes are you?"

Hermes blinks a few times, "W-what do you mean?"

"No god can act so human." He reaches out hesitantly and touches the brunette's face.

"I…" Ran pulls his hand back and continues to stare. "You're right, I am not."

"Does anyone know?"

"N-Not really." Hermes looks away.

"How is it that you deceive the gods, but me, a mere mortal, can see right through you?"

"I…I'm not usually like this." He blushes slightly. "I guess when I'm around you I feel more human…" Ran blinks and looks at him. Hermes eyes widen and a blush spreads across his cheeks. "S-since you're a h-human… t-that is."

Ran looks at him, but decides to change the subject. "How did it happen?"

With a deep sigh, Hermes begins his tale. "Along time ago Poseidon fell in love with Hermes, the original Hermes. Zeus would not stand for it, after all Hermes was his son, and his favorite at that. So he told his brother, Poseidon, that if Hermes loved him back then Hermes could stay with him. Well as it turned out Hermes did not love Poseidon, but Poseidon found other means to get what he wanted. He asked Aphrodite to have Cupid shoot Hermes with his arrows and make him fall in love with him. In the end Poseidon got what he wanted. Needless to say Zeus wasn't happy, his brother had made him look like a fool and he lost his son. Zeus knew that if words got out to the other gods that he had been made a fool of that he would lose face and the others would doubt him. So that's where I come in. I was a mortal, like you. At that time I was betrayed by someone I loved very deeply. Zeus took pity on me and took me up to Olympus, but as I later found out, I looked exactly like his missing son Hermes…" Hermes fades off and looks at Ran. "He saved me from a life of hatred and sadness, so in order repay him I offered to become Hermes, and I have been ever since. None of the other gods suspect a thing, except the ones who know. Poseidon, Aphrodite, Zeus and Omi are the only ones who know…" He smiles softly at Ran… "Well… now you know as well..."

Ran blinks not believing his ears. "So you are not a god?"

"No, I am just an immortal, like Omi."

"You're okay with that?"

Hermes tilts his head slightly. "Okay with what?"

"Okay with playing someone else's role? Pretending to be someone you most obviously are not." Ran practically growls.

"Well… no, but I am grateful for what Zeus did for me, so this is my way of paying him back." He slightly backs away from Ran.

Ran's eyes soften as he reaches out to grab Hermes' hand. "No mortal should ever have to suffer for the mistakes made by gods." Hermes face turns red and he loses balance. Ran wraps his arms around the pseudo-god, catching him before he falls. Hermes blushes more and looks up at Ran.

"I am in your debt once again." Then he blesses the red head with a rare genuine smile. "Thank you, Ran."

XXXXX 

1) They didn't have glasses persay back then sooo yeah.

2) Hermes was actually the guide to the underworld as well as many other things. So when you die he'll take you to the underworld... I know I won't mind as long as he looks like Ken

Good way to end that chapter! OK so this chapter… crazy. I actually had to do some research on the Greek gods cause I didn't want to sound like a douche! lol Anyway, I hope that explained things a little bit more in detail than the previous chapter.

If you like, review! If you don't… then… don't - I accept criticism but not flames!


	3. Demands

Greek god Info:

Hermes: So from what I've come to understand Hermes is the god of thieves and commerce. Also he is one of the sons of Zeus and his favorite. As the fastest god on Olympus he also has the job of messenger. Also he guides the souls of the dead to the underworld. So all in all Hermes has quite the job.

Zeus: He's the god of gods as well as the god of lightning (well more or less).

Aphrodite: Goddess of love and desire.

Poseidon: Ruler of the seas. He's Zeus and Hades' brother and the second most powerful god.

Cupid: Okay so cupid really isn't in Greek mythology but that's all right. Basically in this fic he is Aphrodite's bitch. His job is to make people fall in love by shooting them with his golden arrows.

Thanks to my reviewers! You guys rock! Your feedback has really helped me get into this story so thanks.

LK: Thanks! I also think it was a huge improvement, and hopefully this one is to your liking as well. Thanks for the reviews and keep enjoying my story. -

Dark: I'm glad that I was accurate. I had only checked one site and an encyclopedia so I was kind of worried I'd be a little wrong. And I agree Omi is just the cutest cupid. 3 Thanks for the review!

Koneko Bombay: Thanks! You were totally right about the first chapter, so thanks for pointing it out. I'm glad that you enjoyed the second chapter and Ken's story. I'm going to tell you right now I wasn't going to place any of the other gods with characters, but since you said that I kind of want to. So Expect a few more Cameo gods within the next few chapters. Thanks for being loyal to the story and the reviews!

Chitoshiya: LOL! You can bet your buttons Ken looks hot in those Sandals. I actually did some fanart and I hope to get up soon so you can see how spankin he is! Lol Thanks for the review and Enjoy the story!

M4r1 ch4n: lol I'm glad you like it. I was looking for something Unique when I was creating this story and I'm glad I went with the Greek mythology. Thanks for the review and I hope you can get into this chapter!

Anendee: I agree with you, Ken may be clumsy but I don't see him as stupid. I see Ken like I see myself, I can be smart at times and say profound things but then at other times I can say really dumb things and then people assume I'm stupid. The same goes for Ken. Thank you for your two cents and I hope that you continue reading and enjoying the rest of the fanfic.

Shachiko: - Thanks! This fic had started off small and Had nothing really to do with the Greek gods but I'm kind of glad that I intertwined everything to fit the mythology. I actually did some fanart, which was incredibly fun to draw! Also I'm really glad you caught everything I wanted my readers to catch. I was really worried that nobody would really get that. So thanks for the review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss so don't sue me cause all you'll get is my Tomokazu signed Weiss poster... and then I'll cry.

Warning: very mild violence and lots of shonen-ai/yoai. Ran's a little OOC this chapter. Gomen T-T

Pairings: Yoji/Omi, Brad/Ken(very slight), Ran/Ken

Summary: AU, takes place in ancient Greece, Aphrodite sends Cupid(Omi) to make one Yoji Kudo find love, but the unexpected happens when Yoji refuses the love that cupid offers to help him to find. But Omi won't give up that easy, he'll make Yoji find love, cause that's his job... but is this a job he really wants? Maybe with Yoji's help he'll find what he's been searching for. This is a romantic fanfic full of gods with a hint of angst and mucho romance.

AN: The last chapter was a vast improvement to the first! This one should be less confusing, but I'm not promising anything! lol.

Oh here's something funny… so Aya (Ran) probably gets hassled because well AYA is a girl's name. Well I don't think Ran is much better lol. I've met someone from Japan whose name was Ran, but it was a girl, not a boy. Poor Ran.

CHP 3 Demands

"WHAT!" Omi shrieked at the blonde.

"Face it you're never going to get me." Yoji sends a smug look to the blonde who just glares in return.

"Oh I'll-" He stops and looks around. "Where's Ran and Hermes?"

Yoji's smug look disappears and is replaced by confusion. "They aren't here…"

"That's obvious." The small blonde rolls his eyes.

"Maybe they're doing it." He smirks evilly.

Omi gawks. "W-wha!"

"You know doing _it_?" Omi just stares at him. "Oh dear how do I explain this… When two people-"

"I KNOW WHAT _IT_ IS!" The small archer blushes furiously.

"Oh really?" Yoji raises a brow suggestively.

"Hermes wouldn't…" Omi's expression changes fairly quickly to one of deep thought. "He couldn't…"

Yoji raises an eyebrow but says nothing as Ran walks in.

"Hermes?" Omi asks after a moment of silence.

"He said he had something to do and took off."

Yoji stares at his roommate for a moment and makes a thoughtful 'hmm' before going back to teasing their current house guest.

XXXXX 

"_Olympus isn't all that great…"_ The brunette thinks to himself as he makes his way down one of the many halls in the palace upon Olympus. _"It's the same thing everyday, and has been for Zeus knows how long."_

"Hermes." The brunette's thoughts are interrupted by a deep voice. Hermes stops and looks at the god approaching him.

"Yes Hades? Anything I can do for you?" Now if there were one god Hermes disliked, it would be Hades. Not only did he have to do all of Hades' work for him, but also the guy was just down right creepy. He was tall and strong, with cold gold eyes and hair that gave off an almost blue glow (1). After a moment of silence Hermes squirms under the intense gaze. "If you don't need anything then I'll be on my way."

"Oh I'm sure I could think of something." A smirk tugs at the god's lips.

Hermes stiffens as a chill runs down his spine. _"Man I don't like this guy!"_ He shifts slightly. "I don't have time to play games Hades, so if you'll excuse me…" He moves to walk around the god of the underworld, but Hades just stands in his way.

"You don't like Olympus do you?" Hermes glares at him. "Why would you, this place is so painfully boring. Very conventional." Hermes turns to go back the way he came, not really wanting to stay around for the rest of the conversation. "You know…" A strong hand reaches out and grabs his shoulder, causing him to shiver unconsciously. "…You don't have to stay in such a dull place." The god runs his hand up the brunette's tan shoulder. "No rules, no Zeus, and best of all no duties." Hades lowers his voice while speaking, his hand now sliding up Hermes neck. "Come to the underworld." It wasn't a request, but a demand. "You'll be free of your many duties, and you'll never be bored."

"No thanks." He shrugs off the hand and starts to walk away.

"I'm sure I can convince you to come, I can be very persuasive." He grabs the smaller god by the waist and pulls the brunette to him. "You will not regret coming with me…" He closes the distance between them by bringing his mouth to the other god's mouth. The kiss was none to gentle. It was just like Hades, cold and demanding. Hermes breaks away and roughly pushes past Hades.

"I said No. I'm not interested, so go find someone else to play with." With that Hermes stomps off, feeling violated and all around freaked out.

Hades glares at the brunette, _"I was not giving you a choice my dear Hermes". _He walks down one of the many halls, his mind focused on the mission at hand. _"Time to call in a favor."_

XXXXX 

"Where are you going Yoji?" The boy looks up at him curiously.

"Not me, we." He pulls the boy to his feet before handing him a thick cloak. "Put that on, we're going out."

"Where are _we_ going?" The boy revises his previous question.

"You'll see." The tall blonde smiles at him before dragging him out the door, with Ran following quietly behind.

Sometime later the three emerge from the woods and approach a small city.

Omi stops dead in his tracks. "Yoji that's a city! There are people there!"

"Well I certainly hope there'd be people there." He laughs slightly.

"You know what I mean!" He falls silent for a moment. "You know I can't let people see me."

"That's what the cloaks for." He grabs the small blonde's hand and pulls him towards the town. The three walk into the town and are greeted by music, dancing, food and bright lights. Omi looks around happily, completely entranced.

Yoji looks down at the boy and smiles. "It's a celebration." Omi looks up at him. "Everyone has gathered to celebrate many moons of prosperity." Omi smiles and watches the mortal celebration. It was so different compared to what he was used to. They never did stuff like this on Olympus. It was… kind of refreshing.

"Yoji!" Both blondes turn around.

"Hey!" The taller blonde approaches the man and shakes his hand. "Its good to see you. How have you been? The gods treating you well?"

"Indeed they have." The man smiles at him, then notices Omi behind him. "But apparently not as well as they have been treating you. Who is this beautiful creature?" The man approaches Omi, who tries his hardest not to run away from the towering bull of a man. "He is delightful." He grabs Omi's chin and turns his head to get a better inspection. "You could get a pretty price for this one." Omi blinks, then growls softly as he reaches for his bow. Ran snorts slightly, trying to hide his amusement.

Before Omi can react to the man, Yoji slaps his hand away. "You know I don't do that." He grabs the boy and pulls him to him, wrapping his arms around Omi's slender waist. "Besides even if I did, I wouldn't let you have this one."

The man laughs loudly. "That's so like you Yoji, always keeping the good ones to yourself." The man waves them off and leaves them alone.

After a few minutes of silence Yoji looks down at him. "I apologize for that, some mortals aren't the greatest."

Omi just nods. _"I feel feverish… but why?" _Omi blushes slightly and breaks away from Yoji's jade gaze. "Umm…" Yoji looks at him, puzzled by the boy's sudden shyness.

"Oh sorry." He lets go of the petit blonde. A moment of awkward silence descends upon them. Ran just rolls his eyes before striding off by himself. "So, what would you like to do?" Yoji finally breaks the silence. Omi blinks owlishly at him before looking around. After a moment Omi looks back at him and smiles.

XXXXX 

"No, I refuse." The busty red head glares at the god.

"You do not have room to refuse. If I recall you still owe me, unless you want to go back on our agreement."

"No!" The red head turns away from him. "Ask anything of me… anything but that."

Hades smirks at her. "A favor paid in return for a favor owed. I helped you, now its your turn to help me. I asked no questions of you when you came and requested my aid, so I ask you to do the same."

"Hades can't it be someone else?" She looks at him sadly.

"No, no one else will do."

XXXXX 

Ran stares off into the darkness as he takes a seat on a small wall at the edge of the town. After a few blissful moments of silence he becomes aware of another presence, a familiar presence. He continues to stare off as the familiar figure takes a seat next to him.

"I like coming to these thing and watching. It reminds me of the celebrations I used to go to when I was a mortal." Ran looks over at the brunette.

"I haven't been into them since my sister died." Ran says after a moment of silence.

"Why?" Hermes asks while turning to look at the mortal.

"I'm not sure…" Ran falls silent for a few moments to reflect upon the past. "I suppose its because I have no one to share it with."

"What do you mean? You came with Yoji did you not?"

"Its not the same thing." He stares off again. "She was different… so happy, so full of life. At celebrations like this she glowed. It was like as if nothing mattered to her, as if this what life was all about. I never understood…"

"After being an immortal for so long, I've learned to appreciate the things I didn't while I was alive. Even if its only for a night, enjoying things like these are so important cause you never know when you're life is going to end or worse." He sighs softly. "Sometimes it bothers me… being able to be so close and yet so far from this world." He turns and gives the red head a small smile. "So enjoy it while you can Ran. Live life to the fullest and never regret for tomorrow may not come."

XXXXX 

"That was so much fun Yoji!" After pulling off his cloak blonde jumps around the room happily.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He pulls off his shoes and sets them by his bed. He had to admit, the celebration had been quite enjoyable. Though he knew it was only enjoy about because of Omi. He was able to share something with the boy that the boy had never experienced before, and just knowing that had made him happy. Before anything else can happen, the door opens and in steps a women. Yoji nearly stumbles upon his own feet as he stares at the women before him. A busty red head dressed in an equally red robe. Before he can say anything Omi runs past him and bows before the women. Yoji follows suit.

"Omi." She smiles softly.

"Aphrodite, why are you here?" He asks after a moment of thought.

"This." She hands his a small scroll. "I would've had Hermes bring it to you, but I couldn't find him."

Omi looks at the scroll for a moment. "A mission?" He looks at her then back to Yoji. "But I haven't completed my current task."

"I know, but it'll have to wait. This one is of the utmost importance."

Omi nods and opens it. He glances over the pages briefly before freezing. "H-hades?" He looks up to the goddess. "Why is Hades' seal on here?"

"Just read it." She folds her arms and stares at him.

After a few moments of silence the scroll drops to floor, as does Omi. "Omi!" Yoji rushes to the boy who had fallen to his knees. "Are you alright? Omi?" He shakes the boy's shoulders slightly. Aphrodite watches the interaction with an amused look on her face.

"W-why?" The smile fades from her face and she looks down at her servant. "WHY!" He cries out. Yoji just stares at him, he watches as the boy tries to hold back tears.

"There's nothing I can do Omi." The boy shakes his head, not wanting to hear what he was hearing. "It is your job to carry out any mission given to you."

"But why this! Why now! What is Hades thinking?"

"Omi, I don't like it either, but there's nothing we can do."

"What about Zeus? Surely he can do something about it!" He looks up pleadingly to the goddess.

"Once an order is given it must be carried out, I'm sorry."

"This isn't fair!" He starts crying. His shoulders shake, despite Yoji's hands.

"Omi, what's wrong?" Yoji finally speaks up after being silent for a few minutes. "What's happened? What do you have to do?"

"Yoji!" Omi flings himself into Yoji's arms and sobs quietly. "Its not fair Yoji. Tragedy should never be repeated, so why?"

Yoji wraps his arms around him. "What is it?"

"Hermes…" Yoji blinks.

"What's wrong with Hermes?"

"I… I have to…" Omi wipes his eyes. "I have to make him fall in love with Hades…"

XXXXX 

DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER! MWFAFAFA. Its four in the morning so don't mind me lol.

1)Yes Hades is Brad! So I haven't watched Weiss in a while, I suppose I could've put it on, but I'm lazy. So if my description is off then I apologize, then again it is a AU fic… so I'm technically never wrong. Right? Yeah ok no… lol.

But yeah, what will happen in the next chapter! Will Ken/Hermes be shot by Omi? Will the evil Bradley get his way! Err… Hades… yeah that's it. Stay Tuned to find out on the next chapter!

Please please please review! 3 -

Oh and sorry for this chapter being a little short! The next one will be longer…maybe.


	4. Decision

AN: Sorry it took so long! I was totally sick and I was traveling a lot! So You'll be getting two chapters in a row and the last chapter on Sunday! Also I will be releasing my next fanfic Chpon **SUNDAY**, so keep an eye out for it.

TO MAKE UP FOR BEING SO LATE ON MY UPDATES, I WLL BE POSTING TWO CHAPTERS! Chp 5 follows this one!

Oh and thank you for correcting my Cupid mistake! I had no idea that he was in Greek mythology. Stupid encyclopedias and Websites that say nothing about cupid! Shakes Fist

Oh and I plan on posting my fanart when I post the last chapter… well I'll try to anyways.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss so don't sue me cause all you'll get is my Tomokazu signed Weiss poster... and then I'll cry.

Warning: violence and lots of shonen-ai/yoai. Ran's a little OOC this chapter. Gomen T-T

Pairings: Yoji/Omi, Brad/Ken(very slight), Ran/Ken

Summary: AU, takes place in ancient Greece, Aphrodite sends Cupid(Omi) to make one Yoji Kudo find love, but the unexpected happens when Yoji refuses the love that cupid offers to help him to find. But Omi won't give up that easy, he'll make Yoji find love, cause that's his job... but is this a job he really wants? Maybe with Yoji's help he'll find what he's been searching for. This is a romantic fanfic full of gods with a hint of angst and mucho romance.

Ev: That wasn't schu, but you may see him in the last chapter! Thanks for the review!

Chitoshiya: I agree Brad/Ken pairing wouldn't be that bad, too bad I already planned this fic around Ran/Ken. Maybe I'll write another fic with Brad/Ken. I really hope I can post my fanart before I post the last chapter on Sunday! Thanks for keeping up with the fic!

M4ri-ch4n: I'm glad everyone is enjoying Bradley as Hades. I hope you enjoy these next two chapters! Thanks for the reviews!

Bloodrose: Thanks! I had no idea! The research I did said nothing about Eros, which is weird. Thanks for bringing that to my attention and I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!

Dark: Yep Evil plot bunnies are hard at work here. Thank you for being loyal to the fic and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the next two chapters.

Koneko Bombay: Thanks! I feel like a total douche about not knowing Eros, then again I guess my research wasn't as reliable as I thought lol. I'm glad you enjoyed Chp 3 and I have a feeling you'll enjoy chapter 4 even more! Thanks for the review!

Silverfrost: Everyone loves Hermes cause he's too cute! Not to mention Ken in a short Greek outfit is just too delicious! Thanks for keeping me informed and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Sachiko: Sorry it took so long to update! I'm so bad! Lol. Anyways I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. I agree, the character development and interaction is coming along nicely. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy these two chapters!.

Anendee: Seriously! Don't you hate it when tragedy repeats itself? Anyways thanks for the review and enjoy the evil plot bunnies!

Olivia: Thanks! I try to be original with all my stories. I'm glad your enjoying the Greek gods and the story!

Shiko: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you likes my chapters and I hope these two new ones will be as good as the others.

Zeto: lol. Don't worry, Kenken may be fun to torture but I'd never leave him without a happy ending! I think you'll enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review!

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK MY SLIPPERS! (I don't like socks)

Chp 4 Decision

"What do you mean you have to make Hermes fall in love with Hades?"

"Its just what it sounds like." The petite blonde sighs deeply. "I have to shoot him with an arrow."

"But he's a god right? Does it even work on gods?" Yoji asks after a moment of thought.

"Cupid's power can even affect the gods." The busty red head shrugs.

"Well can't you just not do it?"

"I wish I could Yoji, but an order is an order." He falls quiet for a moment. "Besides I have been order by Hades as well as Aphrodite, so I have no choice."

"Well isn't there anyway around this, a loop hole or something?"

"If this was between mortals then it would be different, but since it's between gods there's nothing we can do."

Aphrodite was really stuck between a rock and a hard place on this one. She wanted to tell Omi to forget it, but she had no choice.

The three fall silent. Omi wipes his eyes and tries to think of anything he can do. _"If only I could think of a way around this… If only they were mortals…Wait a second…" _Omi jumps up suddenly cause the god and the mortal to jump slightly. "I've got it!" He smiles happily. "I can't believe we over looked such an important detail!" Aphrodite raises a brow. "Hermes isn't a god!" Realization dawns on Aphrodite and she smiles knowingly.

"What do you mean Hermes isn't a god?" At this point poor Yoji was thoroughly confused.

"Well it's a long story. Lets just say Hermes isn't Hermes." Yoji blinks a few times then raises a brow. "In a nutshell he's an immortal pretending to be a god."

"Omi you know if you choose to do this, you'll never see him again." Omi looks at the goddess seriously and nods. "Hades is not going to be pleased with this."

"He'll get over it."

"What are you planning?" Omi looks back to the blonde and smiles sadly.

"He's an immortal, if he falls in love with a mortal then he'll be banished from Olympus. Besides once he's been shot he can't be shot again, well at least in such a short period of time anyways."

"I must be going, I have things to get done. Don't forget your orders Omi." She winks at him before disappearing.

"All I have to do now if find a mortal for Hermes." Omi pauses for a moment. "Who should-"

"Ran." Yoji cuts the small blonde off. "Please, make the mortal you choose be Ran." Omi blinks at him a few times. "He's my friend and I really do care about him, despite how much I bitch. You know as well as I do that he's the best choice. It's the best thing for both of them." Omi nods slowly.

XXXXX 

Ran wasn't sure how long they sat in silence, but by the time they got up to leave the celebration was ending. Ran looks at Hermes for a moment before starting his long walk home. After a short pause Hermes follows him, choosing to fly rather than walk. "Hermes…" Hermes looks at the red head. "What will happen once Omi leaves?" He asks hesitantly. It was one of those questions that lingered between them, neither wanting to ask or to answer.

"He'll go back to the Olympus and continue his job."

"And you?" Ran asks quietly, looking away from the brunette.

"I'll continue my job as well." Hermes lands on the ground, but doesn't move.

"Is that what you really want?" Ran stops as well and turns to the brunette.

"I…" Hermes shifts under Ran's intense gaze. "I don't have a choice."

"Of cour-" He stops, but doesn't continue. Ran lets the subject drop. Both stand in silence once again, neither one moving. They stare at each other for a few long minutes before Ran speaks again. "Will I ever see you again?" He's as surprised as Hermes is that he asked that question.

Hermes surprise slowly fades and is replaced by a sad melancholic look. "No, I don't think so." He looks to the red head then looks away. "And perhaps it's better that way." Both knew it was a lie, but neither says anything. Ran begins walking again, Hermes follows quietly. Time passes quietly as they gradually get closes to the house.

Ran stops again and turns to Hermes. "What about Omi?"

"Omi?" Hermes thinks for a moment. "I'm not sure what he's going to do. If he chooses Yoji he'll stay, if he chooses duty then you'll probably never see him again as well."

"Would he choose Yoji?"

"I think he would." Hermes pauses for a moment, but continues. "Omi deserves to be happy."

"And you don't?" Ran reaches out and grabs Hermes' arm.

Hermes looks at Ran and blushes slightly. "I… I know freedom and love. Omi doesn't."

Ran pulls Hermes slightly closer. "That doesn't mean that you don't deserve to be happy as well."

"Ran…" Hermes blushes deeply.

"You're an idiot." Hermes blush fades and is replaced by confusion. "You want to be happy but you won't do anything about it cause you too damn loyal." He lets go of Hermes' arm.

"But Zeus he-"

"He saved you from the pain of be being betrayed, I know. But in exchange for "saving" you, you've become his eternal slave because he can't face his embarrassment." After a moment of silence he reluctantly brings his hand to the brunettes face. He cups the brunette's tan cheek with his pale hand. "No one deserves that." Hermes' blush comes back full force. Ran blushes slightly and starts to pull his hand away, but the brunette places his tan hand over Ran's pale one, keeping it in place. "It's not my place to say such things." The red head tries to cover up his embarrassment. Ran wasn't sure why he was being so open with Hermes, but it bothered him. The only person he has been this open with was his sister, and since she died he never thought he'd be this open with anyone ever again. Then again, he didn't think he was going to meet Hermes either.

Hermes looked up at him, with eyes that could even make Hades heart melt (And little did he know that it did). "I… I wish I could stay here." Hermes suddenly stiffens upon hearing a noise that he knew to well. He pushes away from the red head to move but he stumbles upon his own stubborn feet. He's struck before he can take any further action. _Omi, why? _He falls forward onto the red head who catches him. He slowly sinks to the ground as his ever present glow begins to fade as well as his head band and shoes. Ran follows him to the ground, never letting go of the brunette.

"Hermes? Hermes? Are you okay?" Ran shakes the motionless brunette on his lap. After a few seconds Hermes opens his eyes. Ran lets out a sigh of relief. "Are you alright? Hermes?" Hermes nods slightly. "What happened? Why did your sandals disappear?"

With Ran's help Hermes manages to stand. "I'm being punished." He smiles warmly at the red head. "I'm being punished for falling in love with a mortal." Ran blushes and looks away from the brunette.

"Wait." Ran turns back to him. "Does that mean?"

"Yes, I'm a mortal now." He takes a step closer to Ran. "I don't have to leave here ever again."

Ran embraces the brunette. "Hermes…"

The brunette looks up at him and smiles. "Ken. Call me Ken."

Ran smiles warmly at him. The reason as to why he had opened up to Ken was so clear now. He wasn't sure when he had started to feel for the brunette, but that didn't matter, what mattered was that he had the brunette in his arms and he was never going to let go again. "Ken." He tries out the name. Ken definitely suited the brunette. "Stay with me forever, Ken."

"Always."

Ran leans down and meets Ken's lips with his own. It was sweeter than anything he could ever imagined and better than anything he could've hoped for. Ken opened his mouth letting the red head take the kiss deeper, sweeter. There was only one word that seemed fit to describe the taste of the brunette, heavenly.

They pulled apart and stared at each other for a long moment. "Let's go home Ken."

XXXXX 

"How did it go?" Yoji asks as the petite blonde walks into the room.

Omi looks at him and sighs. "I did it." He takes a seat across from Yoji. "Hermes is going to be upset with me."

"You did what you thought would be best for him, so I don't think he'll be too mad."

Omi shrugs. "I know, but I still feel bad about doing it without his permission." Omi stares off into space. "They looked so happy." He says after a moment. "Even though Hermes lost all of his powers he still looked happy." He looks over to Yoji. "Is love that great?" After a moment Omi looks away. "I won't bring it up again."

Ran and Hermes enter the room before the tall blonde can reply. "Welcome home." Hermes smiles and Ran, Well, Ran just does was he normally does, looks indifferent. "Why do you look so happy? Hmm?" Hermes looks at Ran then grins at Yoji. "I see. You must give me all the juicy details Hermes!"

"Ken."

The three other occupants look over the red head.

"His name is Ken." The red head repeats.

"Ken…" Omi says softly. Ken walks up to the blonde. "Ken I'm sorry, I didn't want too, but I had no other-"

"Thank you." The brunette interrupts. "You gave me freedom and happiness, something I wasn't going to give myself. Thank you." He smiles warmly at the immortal. "I only hope that one day you can find it as well." Ken ruffles his hair before making his way to the red head.

Ken lets out a light squeak as the red head picks him and throws him over a shoulder. "Good night." The red head says quickly before carrying the brunette into his room, shutting the door soundly behind him.

Yoji lets out a loud laugh. "That's amusing and incredibly endearing at the same time." He looks at Omi who is smiling. "See I told you everything would be ok. You should listen to me more often, cause I'm always right." Omi snorts slightly and rolls his eyes. Yoji gets up and heads towards his room. "It is that great."

"Huh?"

"Love, it is that great."

XXXXX 

"Good Morning!" Ken greeted Omi and Yoji cheerfully as they walked into the kitchen. "I had forgotten how much fun it was to do menial things!" The looks from him to the breakfast sitting on the table.

"Somebody's happy." He whispers to the small blonde next to him. Omi nods. "So, Ken, I take it the sex was good last night?" Omi's mouth drops and Ken's face turns bright red at Yoji's assumption, correction assumption, but an assumption nonetheless.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Ran walks into the room looking disheveled, but all around content.

Yoji raises a brow. "Oh but it is."

"I cooked!" Ken smiles happily at Ran.

Ran looks at the food then to Ken and smiles slightly. He makes his way to brunette and wraps his arms around his waist. "Mmm… Smells good." He murmurs against Ken's neck.

Ken blushes slightly. "There's plenty of food, so help yourself."

"I wasn't talking about the food." He begins pulling the brunette back towards his room.

Yoji laughs at the display of affection. "You have accomplished what many have failed to do KenKen."

The brunette looks at him. "KenKen!" The blonde grins. "Don't call me that!"

"I think I will."

A low rumble from outside interrupts the banter. Ken looks at the others before approaching the door and opens it. Before any of them can react Ken is pulled outside. "Ken!" Ran runs out after him followed by Yoji and Omi. They all stare at sight before them. Hades is standing there holding Ken off the ground by his neck.

_XXXXX_

DUN DUN DUN! What is Bradley doing to poor KenKen! Sorry I left it at another cliffhanger, but at least I'm posting the next chapter as well.

Please review! 3


	5. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss so don't sue me cause all you'll get is my Tomokazu signed Weiss poster... and then I'll cry.

Warning: slightly graphic violence and lots of shonen-ai/yoai. Ran's a little OOC this chapter. Gomen T-T

Pairings: Yoji/Omi, Brad/Ken(very slight), Ran/Ken

Summary: AU, takes place in ancient Greece, Aphrodite sends Cupid(Omi) to make one Yoji Kudo find love, but the unexpected happens when Yoji refuses the love that cupid offers to help him to find. But Omi won't give up that easy, he'll make Yoji find love, cause that's his job... but is this a job he really wants? Maybe with Yoji's help he'll find what he's been searching for. This is a romantic fanfic full of gods with a hint of angst and mucho romance.

AN: Last chapter will be posted on Sunday along with an address to see the fanart! (Well Hopefully I'll have it up by then)

ALTERNATE STORY PLOT THAT WAS DUMPED:

I could've gone into why Manx can't say no to Hades but I didn't feel it was necessary. I didn't really think to much detail into that plot line because I wasn't going to use it. Basically Aphrodite falls in love with a human, and because of her he's dying. She ends up begging Hades to spare his life, and Hades does it on the condition that Aphrodite owes him a favor. That's pretty much the story behind that.

Chp 5 Good-byes

A low rumble from outside interrupts the banter. Ken looks at the others before approaching the door and opens it. Before any of them can react Ken is pulled outside. "Ken!" Ran runs out after him followed by Yoji and Omi. They all stare at sight before them. Hades is standing there holding Ken off the ground by his neck.

"Ken!" Ran moves to get closer, but the god's glare keeps him in his place.

"Hades please stop this!" Omi runs past Ran and up to the god. He pulls on the god's arm. "Please, don't blame him for this, it's my fault!" Hades turns his glare on the blonde. "It was my idea, so if you're going to be mad at anyone be mad at me!" Hades instantly drops the brunette and grabs the blonde.

"How dare you disobey me." He throws the small blonde roughly to the ground. "Not only did you disobey me but Aphrodite as well." Omi gets up from the ground and stands defiantly against the angry god. "Do you think you can go against the gods and not get punished!" He punches the blonde across the face, sending him back to the ground. Once again the blonde gets up, this time wiping the blood from his lip.

"Omi!" Yoji rushes forward, but is stopped by Ran and Ken.

"Hermes deserves to be loved, and that's not something you can give him! And maybe if you were as smart as the other gods you'd see that he's not really what you want! You'd see that you know nothing about him!"

Hades' glare intensifies and he grabs the boy by a wing. "Don't tell me what I want and what I don't want! You will suffer for defying the gods!" His grip tightens on the wing and he pulls swiftly, ripping the wing completely from the boy's shoulder. Omi lets out a pain filled scream as he falls to the ground, clutching the bloody roots of where his wing once was.

"OMI!" Yoji struggles against Ran and Ken's hold.

"Yoji please calm down! There's nothing you can do! He'll kill you if you get in the way."

"I don't care!" Yoji pushes the brunette to the ground.

"But Omi does!" Yoji stops his struggle. "If anything happened to you because of him, he'd never forgive himself."

Hades throws the torn wing to the side. "You may not be able to die, but by the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you could." He leans down and grabs the boy by his hair and pulls him up.

Before Hades can strike again, there's a loud rumble. "Hades stop this at once!" A series of voices call out.

Hades glares up at the sky. "Why? He defied the gods and needs to be punished!" He raises his hand to strike the boy again.

"Let him go Hades." A deep voice rumbles through the sky like thunder. Hades lets go of the boy's hair and turns away. "If this boy was Hermes then he wouldn't have become mortal, would he not?" Hades looks over to Ken then back to the sky. "I fear this is my doing. Come up to Olympus, we have much to discuss." Hades glares at brunette and the blonde before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"OMI!" Yoji rushes to the boy. "Oh Omi, I'm so sorry." He pulls the boy close to him. "I… I feel so useless, I couldn't help you."

Omi's eyes open and he looks up at Yoji. "…Glad you're…safe." He falls back against the blonde holding him.

XXXXX 

"Ran…" The red head looks at the brunette as he exits the blonde's room. "How is he?"

"Fine. I've stopped the bleeding, not that it matters either way. He's an immortal remember." The brunette nods slightly and looks away. Ran walks up to him and pulls him into his arms.

"It's my fault he's hurt." Ken buries his face into Ran's chest.

"It's not your fault. You had no way of knowing what was going on." He strokes the brunettes hair.

"I know… I just wish there was something I could've done."

"We all do." He kisses Ken's forehead lightly.

"How's Yoji doing?" Ken asks after a moment of silence. "Is he still with Omi?"

"Yes he is, and I think he is doing worse then you are." He looks back to the bed room door. "He's feeling useless, helpless, not that I blame him, I understand how he feels."

"Huh?" Ken looks up at him.

"I'm sorry…" Ken's eyes widen as the red head starts to tremble around him. "I… I couldn't protect you... I-" Ken silences him with his lips. He pulls away after a moment.

"You don't always have to bea hero for me to love you." Ken smiles softly. "It's okay to be weak sometimes."

"Ken…" He wraps his arms around Ken and holds him tightly. "I promise, I'll never let go."

XXXXX 

"Y-yoji…" The small blonde reaches out weakly. Yoji is immediately by his side and grabs his hand.

"Omi, how are you doing?"

Omi looks at him and smiles softly, tightening his grip on Yoji's hand. "I'm ok, can't complain." He winces slightly, but smiles anyways.

"Idiot! How could you do something so reckless!" He snaps at the blonde. "Who knows what Hades would've done with you had the other gods not interfered!"

"Sorry…" Omi says softly, feeling slightly ashamed of his actions.

"What would I have done if something irreversible had happened?" Yoji says sadly after a moment of silence. "How do you think I would've felt if I had watched something horrible happen to you and then not be able to do anything about it?"

"Yoji…"

"I'm so useless… I couldn't save her… I couldn't save you." He looks down, hiding his eyes from concerned blue ones.

"I don't think you're useless." Omi squeezes his hand slightly. "You've taught me so many things. You've taught me about kindness and how to understand people better. I am truly grateful."

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better." Yoji tries to pull his hand from Omi's but the small blonde won't let go.

"I don't do pity." Omi reaches out and touches Yoji's face. "I'm so thankful I was able to meet you." He smiles. "Even if you did drive me crazy."

"Me drive you crazy! You're the one who was shooting butt loads of arrows at me!"

"Three arrows is hardly a butt load!" He glares at the taller man. "Besides if you hadn't kept running away then I would've been able to take care of it a lot faster!"

"Well tough luck!"

XXXXX 

Omi stares at the ceiling. _I don't regret what I did. _He looks over the where the blonde had been sitting before. _Stupid or not I think I did the right thing. Besides I would be in more pain if something had happened to Ken. _He snuggles deeper into the blankets. _Smells like him._ He smiles slightly to himself.

"Is something amusing?" Omi nearly jumps at the sudden intrusion. The red head smiles.

"Aphrodite! You scared the living daylights out of me!" He lets out a shaky sigh. Then looks up at her with a puzzled look. "What are you doing here?"

(Out in the other room)

"How ya doing KenKen?"

"I told you not to call me that!" He snaps at the tall blonde. "I'm fine." He adds after a moment of silence.

"Of course you are. I mean you are one of the only people who have ever bedded Ran."

Ken tries to glare at him, but the point of the gesture is lost because of the obnoxiously adorable blush on his cheeks.

"Leave Ken alone." The stoic red head snaps at his roommate. Ken looks at Ran then back to Yoji and stick his tongue out.

"You better put that back in your mouth before I take that as an offer." He winks at the brunette.

Ran glares at the blonde. "You do and you'll lose something very important to you."

Yoji backs away from the knife pointed at his crotch. "It was a joke!" Luckily for Yoji, Omi enters the room at this time. "Omi, You're supposed to be in bed!" Yoji walks over to him. He studies the small blonde for a second. "Something's wrong."

Omi looks up at him and gives him a fake smile. "Nothing's wrong. Actually everything's right." He says halfheartedly. "You got what you wanted Yoji."

"What do you mean?" He looks at Ran and Ken and then back to Omi. "I don't understand."

"My mission has been postponed indefinitely."

"Really?" Yoji nearly smiles. "Given up have you? I'm just to good for you."

"I give up Yoji. You win." Omi quietly walks past him.

"Omi. I'm sorry." Omi keeps walking away from him. Yoji reaches out and grabs Omi by the wrist. "Where are you going?"

"My mission is over. I have to leave." Omi looks away from the blonde.

"If it means you can stay then keep the damn mission." Omi looks at the blonde sadly.

"I'm sorry, but Aphrodite ordered me to abandon the mission. I have to return to Olympus now and receive my next mission."

"Is that all this is to you? A mission!" Omi looks at the blonde, surprised by his outburst.

"Yoji, why are you so upset? You wanted me to leave you alone, you got what you wanted." Omi asks after a moment of awkward silence. Ken looks at Omi then grabs Ran and drags him out of the room.

"That's… not… forget it." He turns his back on Omi. "Just leave."

"Yoji." He reaches out to the blonde, but Yoji just moves away from the touch.

"I don't need love, and I don't need you."

Omi's eyes widen, then he looks away. "I… I know you don't." With that he turns and walks towards the door. He looks into Ran's room. "Goodbye Ran, take good care of Ken."

"Omi is this ok?" Ken approaches him.

"Of course it is, it's my job." He fakes a smile for him.

Omi turns and continues to the door. "But you lo-" Ran stops the brunette and just shakes his head. Ken looks at him sadly. "Goodbye Omi."

Omi opens the door and turns and looks back at Yoji. "Goodbye Yoji." With that he walks out the door and shuts it behind him.

XXXXX 

Short chapter! Sorry! The next chapter will be the LAST chapter. I will release it on **SUNDAY**.

Please Review! Pretty please with mint cookies and ice cream and a cherry on top… Mmm… that sounds good. Goes off to get ice cream


End file.
